Apparences trompeuses
by Delphine03
Summary: Bella vit à Phoenix non loin de sa mère. Une vie banale. Jusqu'au jour où elle apprend que son amour de jeunesse est décédé. Elle décide donc de retourner à Forks pour renouer avec son passé. Où elle comprendra que des mystères sont présents, néanmoins bien résolue à les résoudre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire. Je remercie noominaome sans qui cette histoire n'existerait pas merci à toi d'être toujours présente.

Mes personnages sont tous humains. Ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.

Prologue.

Je ne pensais que ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à la télévision, mais la réalité actuelle de ma situation prouvait le contraire.

Je m'étais levée pour passer mon dernier jour de cours, avant d'être en vacances, pour quelques jours. Les professeurs étaient assez sympas en ce moment puisqu'ils voyaient bien que l'année nous fatiguait. D'ailleurs, les notes s'en faisaient bien ressentir. Elles étaient en baisse. Ces derniers ne nous ont rien donné pour les vacances, aucun devoir, sinon de réviser étant donné qu'à la fin de l'année nous aurions les examens de fin d'année. Bilan prévu pour nous faire passer ou non en deuxième année.

Je devais passer le jour de Noël avec ma mère et mon beau-père. Mon père tentait bien de me faire venir dans sa petite ville, mais je n'arrêtais pas de repousser même si ensuite je regrettais toujours cette décision. Il allait encore être malheureux.

Bien sûr, j'avais déjà acheté les cadeaux pour tout le monde. Ma vie est assez simple. Je ne faisais principalement que travailler mes cours. Le soir je lisais dans mon petit appartement, à lire, à écouter de la musique. Des activités simple mais qui me ressemble.

A Phoenix, je n'ai qu'un ami qui se prénomme Jacob. C'était lui qui m'avait accueillie le tout premier jour de mon arrivée et il est rapidement devenu mon meilleur ami. Un soutien infaillible. Je lui parlais souvent de mon ancienne vie à Forks. Je lui racontais que cette petite ville me manquait, que mon père me manquait ainsi que toutes les autres personnes qui avaient fait parties de ma vie auparavant.

Bien que ce fût le cas, j'étais également heureuse à Phoenix. C'est sans aucun avertissement que tout à basculer à cause d'un appel téléphonique. De prime abord je n'avais pas vu que quelqu'un avait essayé de me joindre. J'ai aperçu le petit clignotant du répondeur, signe qu'il y avait un message vocal. Lorsque je l'ai écouté, j'ai su que ma vie serait changée.

C'était un message de Jasper une personne de mon passé et son message a été clair.

 _«-Bonjour Bella. C'est Jasper Cullen. Edward, mon frère est mort.»_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'attends de lire vos premières impressions avec impatience._

 _Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite._


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous remercie pour les commentaires, d'avoir mis en mon histoire en favorite et en following.

Merci à Noominaome d'avoir modifié le chapitre.

Réponse au commentaire anonyme : agglobar : merci pour ton commentaire. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture.

Voici le chapitre un. Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas.

Chapitre 1

Je viens de me réveiller et je me retrouve dans mon lit. Ce qui est étrange. Que s'est-il passé? Je me rappelle juste d'une journée ordinaire, puis soudainement tout me revient. Il y a eu un message vocal de Jasper Cullen m'annonçant la mort d'Edward.

Je me souviens m'être évanouie suite à cette très mauvaise nouvelle. Trop d'émotions et je n'ai pas réussis à les canaliser. Mais, comment cela se fait-il que je sorte de ma perte de connaissance, dans ma propre chambre ? Je décide de me lever, et j'aperçois le regard de Jacob inquiet. Il me demande aussitôt:

«-Que se passe t-il Bella ? Nous avions rendez-vous et quand j'ai compris que tu ne viendrais pas je suis venu directement chez toi.»

Je subis des maux de tête, lui répond:

«-Je vais bien. Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose de très grave, ce qui m'a chamboulé. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Parle-moi s'il te plait. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.»

Consciente que parler de mon trouble pourrait m'aider, je lui dis tout:

«-J'ai reçu un appel de Jasper, tu sais, le grand frère d'Edward. Il vient de m'apprendre qu'il est décédé. C'était mon premier amour et je suis sous le choc.

-Pourquoi donc ? Tu l'aimes toujours ? »

Je hausse les épaules et acquiesce:

«-D'une certaine manière oui car il a été le premier garçon que j'ai vraiment aimé et mes sentiments pour lui ne sont jamais partis.

-Je n'en savais rien. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

-Il faisait parti de mon passé et quand j'ai quitté Forks, j'ai souffert longtemps de notre séparation. »

Il me regarde, songeur puis me pose _La_ question :

«-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je dois retourner dans ma ville d'enfance. Je dois aller à son enterrement. J'aimerais lui dire adieu.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non c'est une chose que je dois faire toute seule. J'ai juste à acheter mon billet d'avion et prévenir mes parents. Pour ma mère, lui dire que je quitte Phoenix pour quelques jours et pour mon père, que j'arrive demain. Merci Jacob pour tout et je t'appelle dés mon arrivée. »

Ma mère a eu du mal à me laisser partir mais elle a fini par comprendre, bien que je ne lui aie pas vraiment laissé le choix. Tout à l'opposé, mon père semblait ravie ravi de ma venue, même s'il était évidement qu'il était triste sur la raison de celle-ci. Il aurait souhaité que je vienne pour le voir lui et non pour assister à un enterrement.

J'ai préparé mes affaires puis j'ai réservé mon vol pour Forks. J'ai eu de la chance, j'avais un départ pour le soir même, j'y arriverais donc début de matinée.

Je suis anxieuse de retourner à Forks puisque cela fait tellement d'années que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds. J'ai grandi là-bas. Je suis tombée amoureuse, j'avais beaucoup d'amis et une vie parfaite. Cela a été une déchirure pour moi de partir mais au final, je n'ai aucun regret.

Revoir la famille Cullen va forcément me bouleverser, ils étaient comme ma deuxième famille. Esmée était comme une seconde maman, Carlisle je pouvais toujours compter sur lui, Rosalie comme une sœur, Jasper le seul avec qui je n'avais pas vraiment de lien et Edward mon amour de jeunesse, je voulais passer ma vie avec lui mais nous étions tellement jeunes. On voyait les choses en grand mais je me dis que nous étions que des bébés à l'époque.

Dans un sens, je suis contente de retourner à Forks. Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir mon père car ça fait des années que je n'ai pas pu le prendre dans mes bras. Je prenais de nouvelles en lui téléphonant ou en écrivant des lettres mais ce n'est pas la même chose que de le voir en direct.

Nous étions une famille heureuse sauf que ma mère a décidé de quitter mon père à cause de son travail, il est le shérif de la ville et il n'y avait que son boulot qui comptait pour lui. Cette dernière en a eut assez et elle a décidé de divorcer. Puis, elle a rencontré Phil qui est vraiment un gentil garçon. Elle a le droit le bonheur et je suis heureuse pour elle.

Je suis restée dans mes pensées tout le long du vol. J'ai dit à ma mère que je resterais quelques jours là-bas pour que je puisse profiter un peu de mon papa et dire adieu à Edward.

Je suis arrivée assez tôt à l'aéroport. Je dois prévenir mon père de mon arrivée et appeler ma maman comme quoi mon vol s'est bien passé.

Je récupère mes valises et je me dirige vers la sortie. Etrangement, mon père est déjà présent mais il y a également d'autres personnes avec lui. Je remarque qu'il se rapproche de moi rapidement.

«-Bonjour Bella. Ton vol s'est bien passé ?

-Bonjour papa. Oui très bien. Pourquoi es-tu déjà là ? Je devais te téléphoner pour te prévenir de mon arrivée.

-Je sais bien ma fille mais il va se passer des choses à partir de maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire mon maximum pour t'aider. »

Les autres personnes se sont rapprochées de nous. Il y avait un homme et une femme. C'est ce dernier qui a parlé.

«- Mademoiselle Bella Swan, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Edward Cullen !»

A suivre.

Je vous dis à bientôt la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Ou si vous avez des questions, des idées, je serais ravie de vous répondre.

Bisous à tout le monde.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour. Merci pour les commentaires et d'avoir mis mon histoire en favorite et en following. Vous allez avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre mais pas toutes.

Merci à Noominaome d'avoir mis sa pate à ce chapitre.

Réponse au commentaire anonyme : aggglobar : merci pour ton commentaire, tu vas avoir quelques réponses et heureuse que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

Chapitre 2 :

Que vient-il de dire? Qu'Edward a été assassiné et que c'est moi la principale coupable ? Je pense qu'il y a un problème, un grand problème.

«- Attendez ! Je ne comprends pas. De quoi m'accusez-vous exactement?

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Edward Cullen !

-Mais c'est impossible ! Cela fait des années que je l'ai pas vu et une éternité que je ne suis pas venue à Forks. C'est impossible. Je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici depuis mes quinze ans. Il y presque dix ans. Vous rendez-vous compte de ce fait ?»

Il me déclare alors sous mon étonnement.

«-Vous nous mentez Mademoiselle Swan. Nous avons toutes les preuves nécessaires pour vous mettre en garde à vue. Nous reprendrons les questions en salle d'interrogatoire.»

Je regarde mon père qui a l'air désolé pour moi. Mais, il ne pourra rien pour m'aider puisqu'il ne peut pas diriger l'enquête. Il est trop impliqué pour cela. Il est le père du suspect numéro un dans une affaire de meurtre. Pourtant, le connaissant, je suis sûre qu'il va investiguer assidûment et discrètement.

Quand Jasper m'a appelé pour le décès d'Edward, savait-il qu'il avait été tué ? Si oui, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas prévenue? Je dois essayer de le voir le plus vite possible, mais je ne sais pas quand ce sera possible. Je vais aller en prison pour un minimum de 24 heures.

Les deux inspecteurs m'ont confiés à un agent qui m'a jeté dans une cellule comme un vieux sac poubelle. Mais c'est normal car la famille Cullen est très réputée à Forks : le père est docteur, la mère est institutrice et les enfants sont des enfants modèles. Tout le monde respecte cette famille.

Je vais devenir l'ennemie numéro un de la ville et je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir. J'aimerais bien voir les preuves qu'ils ont contre moi. Je ne connais même pas la date de la mort d'Edward. Ils avaient l'air tellement surs d'eux, cela ne me rassure pas du tout.

Je ne connais pas d'avocat. Quand j'étais petite, j'ai entendu parler de la famille d'avocat les Volturis mais je dois me renseigner vite pour savoir s'ils exercent toujours.

Je suis restée un certain temps seule sans voir quelqu'un jusqu'à l'ouverture de la cellule, une personne que je ne connaissais absolument pas.

«- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan ! Je suis maître Alec Volturi et quelqu'un m'a engagé pour vous défendre. Ne me demandez pas qui, je ne vous répondrais pas. L'interrogatoire va commencer. Ce sont Monsieur et Madame Whitlock qui vont vous interroger. Surtout ne paniquer pas. Ils vont nous révéler ce qu'ils retiennent contre vous puis ce sera à nous de nous défendre. »

Je l'ai suivi comme un zombie. J'avais très peur et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'on allait m'annoncer, le pire augmentait d'heures en heures et je me doutais bien que cela allait continuer.

«- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan ! Je suis l'inspecteur Peter Whitlock et voici l'inspecteur Charlotte Whitlock. Nous allons commencer par vous montrer les preuves que nous avons contre vous. Ensuite, ce sera à vous et à votre avocat de vous défendre. Vous avez bien compris ?

-Oui, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je vous écoute.

-Bien. Monsieur Edward Cullen a été assassiné la nuit du 17 au 18 décembre. Nous avons retrouvé l'arme du crime qui est un poignard avec vos empreintes dessus. Nous avons vérifié vos dépenses de ces dernières semaines et nous avons trouvé l'achat de cette arme en début du mois. Après, vous avez également utilisé votre carte de crédit pour l'achat d'un aller-retour en avion Phoenix-Forks pour cette fameuse nuit. Nous avons également un témoin qui vous as vus vous disputer avec Monsieur Cullen une semaine avant le drame. Vous lui avez écrit également des lettres de menace tout au long de ces dernières années. Pour finir, nous avons vos empreintes dans toute la maison. Avant de mourir, il aurait eu une aventure sexuelle et nous avons retrouvé des traces de sperme et un préservatif, donc nous aimerions faire un test pour les comparer. »

Je n'ai pas tout suivi mais comment aurais-je pu me disputer avec Edward alors que cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne comprends pas. Je suis dans un vrai cauchemar.

Mon avocat a pris la parole mais j'étais tellement désespérée que je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait. Tout est contre moi et si je ne coopère pas, je serais encore plus suspecte que maintenant même si cela peut être difficile de faire pire.

«- Excusez-moi ! Avez-vous compris les charges retenues contre vous ?

-Compris non mais je les ai entendues. Je n'ai pas revu Edward depuis que j'ai quitté Forks c'est-à-dire il y a dix ans mais je ne m'en souviens pas bien. Comment aurais pu être là-bas sans être au courant. Autant être clair, je n'ai pas d'alibi. Tous les soirs, je rentre chez moi et je suis seule avec mes devoirs et ma musique. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec la famille Cullen que ce soit par téléphone, par lettres ou mails. Je n'ai plus rien à me dire de toute façon tout m'accuse. J'aimerais bien savoir si je pourrais sortir de prison rapidement.

-Votre avocat a déjà fait une demande auprès du juge qui s'occupe de l'affaire et la réponse est positive contre une caution de 100000 dollars qui a déjà été réglée. Vous êtes libre mais ne quittez pas la ville.

-Vous me pensez aussi bête que cela franchement. »

Je suis partie sans un dernier regard. Mon père m'attendait et nous sommes rentrés dans un silence bien lourd. Je ne voulais pas lui parler pour le moment, c'était bien au-dessus de mes forces à l'heure actuelle, je suis accusée de meurtre, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Je n'arrête pas de penser aux preuves qui me relient au crime, c'est juste invraisemblable. Tout m'accuse comment dois-je me défendre ? Je dois prendre un rendez-vous avec mon avocat pour voir ce que nous devons faire.

Pas besoin de l'appeler, c'est lui qui est venu chez moi.

\- Pardonner-moi de vous déranger après cette journée difficile mais je viens vous annoncer une autre nouvelle : le corps d'Edward Cullen a disparu hier et il vient d'être retrouvé carbonisé mais il y a un nouveau fait : une photo de vous était près du corps.

A suivre.

J'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience. A chaque fois que j'en lis un, j'ai le sourire pour le reste de la journée. Même vous lecteurs fantômes, n'hésiter pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, je réponds à tout le monde même ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.

Je vous dis à très vite.

Bisous et bonne journée tout le monde.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie pour les commentaires, ils m'aident à écrire. Merci aussi pour avoir mis l'histoire en favorite et en following.

Merci à Noominaome d'être toujours présente.

Réponse au commentaire anonyme : agglobar : merci pour ta review et les mystères sont loin d'être terminés. Bonne lecture.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas.

 **Pov Charlotte**

Dans notre métier, nous n'avons pas le droit de montrer nos sentiments et encore moins de trop s'impliquer mais je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette nouvelle affaire. La première fois que j'ai vu Bella Swan, elle m'avait paru très étonnée lors de son arrestation voire complètement sous le choc.

Le problème provient du fait que tout l'accuse : l'arme du crime, les lettres de menace, le témoin qui l'a vue se disputer avec la victime, et j'en passe. J'ai comme l'impression qu'une personne cherche à l'accuser de ce crime, cependant je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Aucune raison de valable.

Cette jeune fille a l'air tellement simple. Ses parents ont divorcé quand elle était adolescente et elle a dû quitter Forks pour rester avec sa mère. Elle a fini ses années de lycée avec beaucoup de difficultés. Puis, elle a mis un certain temps avant de trouver le métier qui lui plairait. Dans quelle profession elle voudrait travailler. Je me suis renseignée auprès de ces proches et visiblement lors de leur rupture elle aurait fait une dépression. Alors pourquoi l'aurait-elle tué ? Rien de logique là dedans.

Je ne sais pas si mon mari, qui enquête avec moi sur cette sombre affaire, pense la même chose. Il prend conscience de ma perplexité, de demande:

«-Que se passe t-il ma chérie ?

-Je viens de recevoir un appel comme quoi le cadavre d'Edward Cullen a disparu, il a été retrouvé carbonisé. Mais ce ne peut pas être Bella Swan, elle était dans une cellule au moment des faits.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose. Tu m'as l'air très pensive depuis l'arrivée de cette jeune fille.

-Oui. Rien n'est cohérent dans cette affaire. Tout l'accuse, et c'est comme si une ou plusieurs personnes cherchaient volontairement à la faire passer pour coupable. Peut être une histoire de vengeance, qui sait ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. » Je marque une pause. «Quand on lui a fait part des preuves contre elle, cette jeune femme ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. J'ai de gros doutes sur sa culpabilité. Pour moi, cette affaire est plus complexe qu'elle n'y parait. »

Il me fixe silencieusement, puis me dit maintenant soucieux: «-Je ne sais pas si tu as raison mais si c'est le cas, Isabella Swan sera en danger à l'extérieur de la prison. Elle va devoir faire très attention et nous, nous allons continuer notre enquête en explorant d'autres pistes. Mais s'il te plait, ne t'implique pas trop.

-C'est trop tard mon chéri mais merci de t'inquiéter et de ton soutien. »

 **Pov Bella**

Pourquoi voler le corps d'Edward et ensuite le brûler ? C'est complètement absurde. Cette affaire de meurtre est bien plus grave que je ne le pensais.

Celui ou celle qui a fait, l'a-t-il fait pour m'aider ? Brûler un corps et détruit les preuves qui pouvaient rester encore. Mais le médecin légiste a forcément le dossier médical d'Edward et il en a probablement fait une photocopie pour la police.

Je dois discuter avec mon père mais avant je dois téléphoner à Jasper. Néanmoins, j'ai de la chance, il ne répond pas donc je laisse un message vocal:

«-Bonjour Jasper. C'est Bella. J'aimerais discuter avec toi mais en face à face. Je suis actuellement chez mon père Charlie, qui vit toujours au même endroit. J'attends de tes nouvelles rapidement s'il te plait.»

Une bonne chose de fait. Maintenant, la discussion avec papa.

« - Je suis prête à discuter avec toi papa.

-D'accord ! Je t'attendais. Je t'écoute ma fille.

-Il y a deux ou trois jours je ne sais plus exactement, j'ai reçu un message vocal de Jasper Cullen, il me prévenait de la mort de son frère Edward. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de venir à Forks, pour lui dire adieu. Mais à peine arrivée, je me suis faite arrêtée par des inspecteurs de police pour le meurtre d'Edward. Ils m'ont annoncé les preuves qu'ils avaient contre moi et tout m'accuse papa. J'ai un avocat mais je ne sais pas qui me l'a payé. Que dois-je faire papa ?

-J'ai lu rapidement le dossier et nous allons travailler ensemble, à chaque preuve pour pouvoir les contrer mais ça va être long et difficile Bella. Tu vas surement douter mais ne lâche jamais. Je suis avec toi quoiqu'il se passe. »

Une chose très rare se passa juste après : mon père m'a pris dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes mais cela m'a fait du bien.

Comment faire évoluer les choses dans mon sens ? Je veux étudier tout mon dossier mais comment tout prouver ? Je n'ai aucun alibi.

Enfin, Jasper m'a répondu et m'a donné rendez-vous dans un parc à quinze minutes de chez moi. Je suis impatiente d'y être mais j'ai aussi peur de ce que je vais encore découvrir.

Je suis partie en avance mais je voulais y aller à pied. J'avais besoin de décompresser, de prendre l'air. Je suis arrivée en première et Jasper est arrivé dix minutes après moi.

J'ai attendu qu'il commence à parler. J'avais trop de questions à lui poser mais une seule en tête pourquoi m'avoir appelé pour la mort de son frère ?

«- Bonjour Bella. J'ai été surpris de ton message vocal. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

-Bonjour Jasper. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as contactée. Pourquoi m'annoncer la mort d'Edward ?

-Tu as été son premier grand amour. Je trouvais normal que tu sois au courant.

-Et c'est tout ? Tu n'avais pas d'arrières pensées ?

-Bien sur que non. Pourquoi ?

-Quand je suis arrivée, des inspecteurs m'ont arrêtée pour le meurtre de ton frère. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est une plaisanterie. Je viens juste de découvrir la vérité au sujet de cette affaire et que son cadavre avait disparu, puis qu'on l'avait retrouvé carbonisé. Tu n'es pas revenue à Forks depuis des années, non ? C'est inconcevable.

-Justement. Je le sais bien. Mais tout m'accuse, que ce soit de l'arme du crime à des lettres de menace. Quelqu'un veut me mettre la mort d'Edward sur le dos mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Je vais t'aider Bella. Je suis sur et certain que tu n'es pas la responsable par contre ce sera dans la discrétion, je suis toujours avec Alice mais je suis de ton côté. Je dois te laisser. Alice m'attend. Tiens le coup Bella.

-Merci Jasper. »

Cette conversation avec Jasper m'a remonté un peu le moral. Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il était aussi beau. En même temps, à l époque, je ne vivais que pour Edward et lui pour Alice, ce qui n'a toujours changé.

J'ai pris mon temps pour rentrer mais plus je me rapprochais de la maison plus je me sentais angoissée comme si quelque chose allait se passer et je ne me suis pas trompée.

La porte de la maison était ouverte. Quand je suis rentrée, tout était dans le désordre et le mot était faible. La ou les personnes ont vidé, cassé tout ce qui était possible comme si elles recherchaient quelque chose.

Mais plus j'avançais, plus je redoutais ce que j'allais trouver dans ma chambre et je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à cela. Des vêtements d'homme étaient éparpillés, il y avait de quoi brûler n'importe quoi ainsi qu'une photo de moi avec un couteau dans ma tête.

A suivre

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.

J'attends vos avis, vos questions avec impatience.

Bisous et bonne journée à tout le monde. Bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont encore.


	5. Chapter 5

Pour commencer, je suis désolée de l'attente. Je n'ai pas de vraiment de raisons mais j'ai été bloquée et j'ai perdu l'envie d'écrire et l'inspiration.

Réponse au commentaire anonyme : agglobar : Merci pour ton commentaire en espérant te voir malgré l'attente. Désolée. Bonne lecture.

Merci à Noominaome d'être toujours là et d'avoir fini ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

 **Pov Bella**

C'est irréel, comment réagir à ce que je vois ? J'ai l'impression d'être autre part que dans ma chambre. Je me ressaisis parce que je dois prévenir mon avocat et la police, mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir. En ai-je la force ? J'ai des bouffées de chaleur, des suées et des nausées. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je me sens défaillir, mes jambes sont en train de me lâcher et soudainement c'est le noir complet.

Quand je me réveille, un peu grogui, je suis sur le canapé du salon. Mon père est auprès de moi, ainsi que les deux inspecteurs qui m'ont déjà interrogée ultérieurement.

« -Bella comment vas-tu ? me demande mon père qui s'enquit de mon état.

-Ça peut aller papa, Je me doute qu'ils ont vu le capharnaüm dans ma chambre, qui a fait ça ? Qui t'a prévenu ?

-Je n'avais plus de nouvelles donc je me suis inquiété, je me suis mis à ta recherche. Avec tout ce qui se passe autour de toi, tu ne devrais pas restée seule. Lorsque je suis arrivé, tu étais sur le sol et j'ai vu la photo et le couteau. J'ai donc tout de suite appelé la police. »

Il a continué à parler mais je ne faisais plus attention à ce qu'il me disait. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qui me veut du mal. Je suis peut être même en danger mais pourquoi ? Mon père a raison, je dois être plus prudente.

Je n'aurais jamais du revenir à Forks. Si j'avais su, j'aurais juste envoyé une lettre de condoléances à la famille d'Edward et je mènerais toujours une vie normale.

A l'heure actuelle, je suis accusée d'un meurtre et quelqu'un veut me faire peur et il y arrive très bien. Que peut-il m'arriver de pire ? Je ne sais pas.

«- Mademoiselle Swan, je peux vous poser des questions ? me demande la femme flic qui avait gentiment attendu que nous terminions notre discussion.

-Oui bien sur, je vous écoute.

-Avez-vous une idée sur l'identité de la personne qui aurait pu faire cela ?

-Non. Cela fait des années que je ne suis pas venue ici, la seule personne avec qui je parle c'est mon père ici présent.

-Hé bien… Nous avons retrouvé des vêtements d'homme brûlés également.

-Je suppose que vous allez me dire qu'ils appartiennent à Edward Cullen ?

-Oui. Ne quittez pas la ville s'il vous plait. Nous aurons d'autres questions à vous poser.

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. » Je soupire.

 **Pov Charlotte**

Et _ça_ continue. Une personne s'acharne sur Isabella Swan, alors que la pauvre n'a rien demandé. Mais qui ? Elle n'a que des contacts avec son père à Forks et très peu si j'ai bien compris.

C'est la première fois qu'une affaire me prend autant la tête. Je suis sure et certaine que la suspecte n'est pas coupable mais cependant tout l'accuse. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Mon mari s'inquiète de mon silence :

«-Que se passe t-il ma chérie ?

-Il n'y a rien de cohérent dans cette affaire. Tout accuse cette jeune fille mais quand je la vois désemparée et terrorisée, je ne vois pas une personne coupable mais plutôt une victime.

-Je commence à penser comme toi. Quelqu'un veut se venger d'elle mais qui et pourquoi ? Honnêtement… Je ne sais pas mais nous allons la protéger, je te le promets.

-Je te remercie mon chéri. »

Mon mari est de mon côté cela me rassure parce que je sens que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises dans cette affaire.

Je vais enquêter du côté de la famille Cullen, peut être que je vais réussir un indice qui pourrait nous aider à avancer.

 **Pov Bella**

Je dois prévenir Jacob de ce qui se passe ici. C'est mon meilleur ami et j'ai besoin de lui en ce moment car ce que je vis c'est très dur pour moi.

« -Bonjour Jacob. C'est Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour Bella. Ça va et toi ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter, je n'avais plus de nouvelles de toi. Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore rentrée ?

-Je pourrais aller mieux. Tu n'as pas regardé les informations ? Sinon tu aurais ce qui m'arrive je pense. Edward aurait été assassiné et c'est la moi le suspect numéro un.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Tu ne l'as pu pas vu depuis des années.

-Je sais bien mais tout m'accuse entre un témoin qui m'a vu près de lui, mes empreintes sur l'arme du crime et j'en passe.

-J'arrive Bella. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule dans cette affaire.

-Ne viens pas, je suis en danger de tous les côtés, je ne veux pas t'impliquer là dedans, je -voulais te prévenir mais je te tiens au courant dés que j'en sais plus.

-D'accord, j'accepte ta décision pour le moment mais si je vois que ça s'aggrave, je viens de suite.

-Ok. Tu me manques. A bientôt.

-Toi aussi. Bisous. »

Depuis deux jours mon père est particulièrement présent. Il est souvent à mes côtés et me téléphone sans cesse dès qu'il doit s'absenter. C'est d'ailleurs durant l'un de ces moments que je décide d'en profiter pour aller rencontrer Jasper. Au fond de moi j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il me soutient, qu'il y a quelqu'un autre que Charlie et des deux inspecteurs de police à mes côtés. Jacob est trop loin et peu impliqué pour vraiment me rassurer, même s'il ferait tout pour cela.

Je sors de chez mon père sans oublier de fermer la porte d'entrée à clefs, et je le vérifie trois fois. J'avoue être angoissée par cette escapade mais je ne peux pas rester sans agir. Je n'ai même pas prévenu Jasper de ma venue.

Je sais qu'il habite près de chez sa mère, mais je saurai être assez discrète pour ne pas me faire voir. Il pleut et j'ai mis un vieux ciré usé, avec la capuche et un parapluie. Personne ne doit me voir. Pourquoi ? Par peur que le meurtrier me repère et s'en prenne à moi peut-être ? Suis-je parano ? Certainement.

Jasper m'a donné son adresse par message antérieurement et je suis rapidement devant chez lui. La porte est entrouverte et j'entends des cris à l'intérieur. Dois-je sonner ou entrer sans frapper ? C'est bizarre mais je me dis que c'est une bonne alternative de m'incruster. Je suppose que la voix féminine que j'entends est celle d'Alice, et si je peux apprendre quelque chose en me faisant aussi petite qu'une souris, je le fais.

Je pénètre dans un couloir sombre et m'avance vers les deux voix, l'une d'elles appartient à Jasper :

«- Tu veux que j'arrête de m'occuper de Bella ? Pourquoi ? Que t'a-t-elle fait pour mériter ta haine ?

-Elle doit s'occuper seule de ses problèmes, ce n'est pas à toi de gérer ça ! De toute manière cette conversation est finie. Tu ne la contacte plus au minima jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille de Forks.

-Ok… On va surtout arrêter de parler de Bella. On discute plus depuis une bonne heure, on se dispute et je ne saisis pas pourquoi.

-Je te le demande, ne la voit plus.

-Es-tu jalouse ?

-Non… Je te l'interdit point barre. » pause. « Si tu la revois je révèle ton secret à la police… »

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre en espérant avoir des commentaires malgré la longue attente si ce n'est pas le cas, je comprendrais.

A très vite.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, je suis énormément touchée surtout que cela faisait un moment que je n'avais rien écrit. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu, mis en following mon histoire.

Merci à Noominaome d'être toujours là, de m'encourager dans les moments difficiles et d'améliorer et de finir les chapitres.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.

 **Pov Jasper**

Après cette discussion ou plutôt cette dispute, Alice me laisse seul face à mes démons. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle me parle de ce sujet à chaque fois que nous avons un problème ? Déjà que je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que j'ai fait, mais si ma propre femme me le rappelle tous les jours, je n'arriverais jamais à avancer. Je n'arriverais jamais à me pardonner.

Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire. Je sais seulement que je ne peux pas abandonner Bella même si Alice le voudrait. J'ai toujours eu un coup de cœur pour elle, que ce soit au début de notre rencontre ou encore aujourd'hui. Elle m'a toujours fasciné même si elle aimait Edward.

Je pense m'être mis avec Alice pour soigner ma peine de cœur. D'ailleurs, quand j'ai appris ce qui lui arrivait, j'ai demandé à mon meilleur ami qui est avocat de la défendre. Mais bien sûr, il avait interdiction de lui dire que c'était moi qui l'avait engagé.

Sauf que maintenant je suis bloqué, Alice sait que j'ai été voir Bella et que je la soutiendrais aussi longtemps que possible. Alice a toujours été jalouse de Bella sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Que dois faire ?

De toute façon, je pense que je n'aime plus Alice depuis des années, cependant j'ai peur de me retrouver seul et surtout de devoir me battre contre elle et sa famille. Ils sont capables de faire des choses horribles, j'en ai été témoin malgré moi. Je vais tout faire pour m'éloigner d'eux mais je sais que cela va être difficile.

Dans les prochains jours, ma vie va changer mais je vais tout faire que ce soit dans le bon sens même si cela ne va pas être simple. Je suis chamboulé par les paroles d'Alice mais je dois me relever pour mon bien et celui de Bella, je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quelque chose de grave.

 **Pov Bella**

Je n'ai absolument pas reconnu mon Alice, celle de mon enfance. Je l'ai trouvé froide et distante avec Jasper, qui pourtant est son mari. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils s'aimeraient toute leur vie, ils avaient toujours été fait l'un pour l'autre comme Edward et moi.

J'espère que Jasper ne va pas m'abandonner puisqu'il fait parti de mes seuls soutiens ici à Forks. De toute façon, quoiqu'il ait fait, je lui pardonnerais. Nous avons tous le droit à une deuxième chance et lui aussi, c'est certain.

Je me suis cachée le temps qu'Alice soit assez loin et pour être sûre qu'elle ne revienne pas. Je me suis rapprochée tout doucement de Jasper. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il avait l'air bouleversé et complètement perdu.

«- Bonjour Jasper

-Bonjour Bella. Je ne t'avais pas entendu. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, les choses ne vont pas en s'arrangeant. Mais bon, j'espère vraiment que tout va aller mieux.

-Oui je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il vient de t'arriver. Je suis sincèrement désolé et de tout cœur avec toi.

-Merci, ça me touche beaucoup. Je dois te faire une confidence. J'ai entendu la fin de ta conversation avec Alice. Si tu veux parler, je suis là pour toi.

-Ah mince, je te remercie mais ça va aller.

-Je n'ai pas reconnu Alice. Que s'est-il passé depuis mon départ ?

-Quand tu es partie, Edward a mis plusieurs mois avant de s'en remettre. Nous nous sommes éloignés au fil du temps et je suis toujours avec elle, parce qu'elle sait que j'ai commis un acte grave et que je n'ai pas été condamné pour cette faute grave. Elle me fait du chantage dés qu'elle veut quelque chose de moi. »

Suite à cette déclaration, il est resté dans ces pensées quelques minutes. Je suis choquée suite à ces révélations. Le comportement d'Alice envers son mari est horrible.

Je ne savais pas que suite à mon départ tout allait changer. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour me remettre de ma rupture avec Edward et je n'ai pas eu de véritables relations avec d'autres hommes depuis cet amour de jeunesse.

Voir Jasper aussi malheureux me rend triste. Je déteste le voir comme ça et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer très fort pour lui dire que je serais toujours là pour lui, quoiqu'il puisse se passer.

Et je me décide sur un coup de tête, je me rapproche de lui et je le prends dans mes bras. Il accepte mon câlin avec soulagement. Nous restons comme ça rien que tous les deux un certain temps jusqu'au moment où il se détache de moi et me sourit sincèrement. Il a apprécié ce moment autant que moi apparemment.

Nous nous sommes quittés dans le regret pour moi. Je n'ai pas voulu lui demander ce qu'il avait fait je préfère attendre que lui vienne m'en parler.

En tout cas, Jasper est de mon côté malgré les menaces d'Alice, j'en suis totalement soulagée. J'ai la sensation que les deux inspecteurs qui s'occupent de mon affaire ne me croient pas coupable, mais je me méfie malgré tout.

Mes pas m'ont amenés en ville. Prendre l'air me fait du bien même si je sais que je suis en danger, j'en ai assez de rester chez moi cloitrée.

Drôle de hasard, j'aperçois Alice avec un homme. Elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche sauf que ce n'est pas Jasper. Elle le menace et elle va voir ailleurs. Elle a un sacré toupet. Je ne sais pas si je dois en parler avec Jasper. Cela ne me regarde pas vraiment mais étant donné qu'il est de mon côté, je devrais peut être lui en faire part.

Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait des ennuis par ma faute. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

J'attends. C'est comme si une attirance malsaine me faisait rester sur le trottoir en face de mon ancienne amie, alors que je la prends en flagrant délit d'adultère. J'avance même d'un pas, presque énervée par ce comportement insensé mais me retient de justesse. Je repars vite en sens inverse, réfléchissant à toute allure. Que dois-je faire ? Je me sens presque coupable de l'avoir surprise.

Et puis quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ma faute. Jasper m'a parlé des choses qu'elle et sa famille font. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il les protège ? Ce n'est pas normal. Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Je fais demi tour complètement et vais de nouveau voir Jasper.

Cette fois-ci je sonne, je sais très bien où se trouve sa femme :

«-Bella ? Que se passe t-il ? Je sais que je t'ai que je te soutenais mais si Alice revient, elle ne va pas être contente.

-Cesse de te soucier d'elle. Qu'as-tu fais exactement pour qu'elle te fasse chanter ? »

Il parut vieillir d'un coup suite à ma question brute. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens obligée de prendre soin de lui maintenant. Savoir qu'Alice lui fait vivre un supplice me ronge de l'intérieur. Il me prend par l'avant bras et m'emmène à suivre un chemin de terre pas loin de son domicile.

Il inspire, expire, inspire : «-J'avais bu… Je veux dire, quand cela c'est produit. J'étais sorti avec Alice pour un apéritif en l'honneur de Rosalie. »

Je l'écoute patiente et hoche la tête. Est-ce une histoire si sordide pour qu'il hésite autant ?

« -D'accord, et ensuite ?

-En rentrant le soir, j'ai percuté un homme avec ma voiture… Enfin, je crois. » Il se masse les tempes, inquiet de ma réaction. « Alice m'a tout raconté le lendemain, je ne m'en souviens même pas. T'imagine ? J'ai tué quelqu'un et je ne m'en rappelle pas ! »

Je reste coite. Un homicide ?

Une pensée me traverse l'esprit et je lui demande en lui touchant la main :

« -As-tu au moins vérifié ce que t'as raconté ta femme ? »

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser un commentaire sur ce qui vous a plu ou pas. Si vous avez des questions, posez-les et je serais ravie de vous répondre.

Je reprends le travail lundi donc je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite mais je m'y mets dés que possible.

Bonne journée et bonnes vacances. Bisous.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée pour le retard. Merci pour vos commentaires, d'avoir mis l'histoire en favorite et en following.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

On se retrouve en bas.

 **Pov Bella**

Après l'aveu de Jasper, je me suis posée pas mal de questions. Il n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce vrai ? Si cela s'avère vrai, je le plains. Mais j'ai un énorme doute sur sa sincérité.

De ce que je comprends, Alice le tient en marchandage comme ça. Je suppose que s'il lui parle de la quitter, elle lui reparle de son affreux crime pour qu'il reste à ses côtés. C'est malsain et je trouve que cela ne lui ressemble pas. Elle a tellement changé de mon Alice d'autrefois, d'il y a quelque années et ça fait bizarre.

J'aimerais beaucoup aider Jasper mais je ne sais pas comment. Je pense que je dois essayer d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui pourrait faire des recherches sur l'accident et pourquoi pas sur l'amant d'Alice. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un lien entre les deux ? La seule personne a qui je pourrais en discuter est mon avocat. Il ne risque pas grand-chose et lui a plus de moyens que moi.

Je n'attends donc pas plus longtemps pour lui envoyer un message mentionnant que j'aimerais le voir le plus rapidement possible et donc de me contacter. Sa réponse est vive, il passe en ville d ans l'heure qui suit avec une adresse où le rejoindre. Il a raison, c'est plus sûr d'être prudents à mon avis.

J'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes de mon passé ont changé. Ou bien est-ce moi qui est autrement avancé et oublié comment ils étaient ? Je n'ai plu songé à Edward pour m'aider dans ma nouvelle vie, mais j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de garder contact avec la famille Cullen par le biais de Jasper. Ce qui au final m'aurait fait souffrir pour pas grand-chose et malheureusement ça continue aujourd'hui.

L'heure approche. Je vais à mon entretien avec mon avocat tout doucement. Je fais attention et regard tout autour de moi parce que je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un me suive. Je deviens paranoïaque, c'en est inquiétant. A qui peux-je faire confiance ?

Je suis un peu en avance. Je prends une table pour deux dans un coin tranquille. Je me demande aussi qui a payé mon avocat. Jasper ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre, je vais essayer de lui demander cette fois ci même si j'ai peu d'espoir d'obtenir une réponse, il avait été clair la première fois.

Je le vois arriver. Je lui fais un signe discret de la main et il me rejoint directement. Nous commandons un café et je commence à lui parler de l'affaire de Jasper.

« - Bonjour Maitre.

-Bonjour Bella. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? D'après votre message, j'ai ressenti l'urgence de notre entrevue.

-Merci de vous être déplacé. Tout ce que je vais vous dire restera entre nous n'est ce pas ?

-Oui bien sur. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Je suis et je serais toujours de votre côté.

-Je vous en remercie. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez Jasper Whitlock. Il est le compagnon d'Alice Cullen, qui est la sœur d'Edward. Il y a quelques années, mon ami a eu accident de voiture et aurait renversé quelqu'un et cette personne serait décédée selon les dires d'Alice. Mais j'ai un doute. Leur couple n'est pas aussi solide qu'il n'y parait. Je l'ai vu avec un autre homme il y a quelques heures. Dés qu'il est en désaccord avec elle ou qu'il souhaite la quitter, elle le menace de tout révéler à tout le monde. Il n'existe aucune preuve qui confirme la théorie de sa femme. J'aimerais que vous fassiez des recherches sur ce fameux accident qui s'est déroulé il y a dix ans et savoir s'il y a eu un mort. L'accident a eu lieu sur la route numéro 13 à la sortie de la ville.

-Je ne vous promets rien mais je vais faire mon maximum pour prouver l'innocence de votre ami et je vous tiendrais au courant au fur et à mesure.

-Je vous remercie. A très vite j'espère. »

Après ce rendez-vous, j'ai rejoint mon père à la maison. Il voulait passer un peu de temps avec moi avant la suite des événements. Personne ne savait ce qui pouvait se passer. Les choses pouvaient tellement aller vite mais j'espère dans le bon sens même si je n'y crois plus beaucoup.

La soirée avec mon papa s'est bien déroulée. J'ai passé un bon moment, nous avons bien rigolé et cela nous a fait du bien à tous les deux.

Les jours ont passé et je n'avais pas de nouvelles ni de mon avocat ni de Jasper. J'aimais bien être avec lui, il me croyait innocente mais je pense qu'il s'inquiétait de la réaction d'Alice si jamais elle apprenait que lui et moi on continuait à se voir.

Dans mon affaire, c'était assez calme en ce moment mais moi ça m'effrayait bien plus qu'avant. Je sais bien que c'est contradictoire mais je suis méfiante. Je profite du calme mais je pense que c'est avant la tempête.

.

Je suis actuellement aux urgences et je suis totalement paniquée et survoltée. Qui a pu faire une chose pareille à mon père ? A ma mère ? Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe !

J'ai été réveillée très tôt ce matin par le téléphone de la maison, par un médecin de garde à l'hôpital qui m'a informée que mon père avait eu un accident sur la route pour rentrer de son travail. L'individu responsable avait fui en le laissant inconscient et ce serait Jasper qui l'aurait retrouvé.

Dès que je suis arrivée, Jasper était présent devant la porte de la chambre. J'avais eu l'indélicatesse de l'accuser :

«-Comment as-tu pu ? Tu sais qui me fait vivre ça et tu ne dis rien ? Comment tu peux te regarder en face ? » Et j'étais entrée sans plus de mots. J'étais en colère et j'avais la nette sensation que le fait que Jasper découvre mon père n'était pas le fruit du hasard.

Je suis restée aux côtés de mon papa longtemps en attendant son retour de sommeil. Il avait le nez cassé, des côtes cassées et une belle bosse sur le front. Mais apparemment tout irait bien s'il prenait du repos. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

La mauvaise nouvelle fut d'apprendre quelques heures plus tard que ma mère s'était faite agressée en quittant son travail par un individu masqué d'une cagoule. Elle avait été frappée.

A suivre

Désolée pour l'attente mais avec notre travail ce n'est pas évident pour nous. Vous aurez au moins un chapitre par mois.

N'hésitez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage pour dire ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos commentaires, d'avoir mis cette histoire en favorite et en following. Je suis désolée pour l'attente et j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdus.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.

Merci à Noominaome d'être toujours là.

 **Chapitre 7**

C'est complètement dingue. J'ai l'impression d'avoir atterrie et de vivre dans un univers parallèle.

Tout d'abord l'appel de Jasper qui m'a annoncé la mort d'Edward, puis mon arrestation, Alice en parfaite manipulatrice et pour finir l'accident de mon père avec l'agression de ma mère. Comment est-ce que ma vie a-t-elle pu autant dégénérer et en aussi peu de temps ? Je voudrais juste pouvoir retourner à mon école et reprendre mes études, comme ci rien n'avait changé. Cependant je ne sais plu si cela va être possible dans le futur. Je ne crois pas.

Fort heureusement, mes parents vont mieux et ils pourront bientôt sortir de l'hôpital. Je suis affreusement désemparé par ces événement, dégoutée et frustrée, parce si j'ai pu aller rendre visite à mon père, c'est autrement concernant ma mère. J'ai l'interdiction de quitter la ville, et elle me manque énormément.

 **Pov Peter**

Quand ma femme va découvrir ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Bella Swan : cela ne va que confirmer ses doutes au sujet de cette affaire. C'est un complot. Je ne saurai pas dire qui est derrière tout cela, mais ce ou ces individus sont sûrement beaucoup d'influence, beaucoup d'argent.

Qui pourrait en vouloir à cette jeune femme, une fille qui menait une vie plutôt banale. C'est à ne rien y comprendre. Dans quel but la maltraiter ? S'attaquer à ses proches, c'est vouloir la détruire moralement et je suppose que ça marche impeccablement. Je l'ai croisée à l'hôpital, elle était effondrée.

J'ai voulu repoussé la conversation au plus loin, cependant je n'ai pas envie que l'amour de ma vie apprenne cette nouvelle par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je lui dois bien ça. Donc je l'ai rejointe dans son bureau.

Je m'approche : « -Ma chérie ? Je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sur. Que se passe t-il ?

-Les parents de Mademoiselle Swan ont été attaqués. » Je vois le choc sur son joli visage. « Son père a eu accident, les freins de la voiture auraient été trafiqués et sa mère a été agressée par d'autres personnes.

-Quoi ? Mais cela s'est déroulé quand ?

-Hier.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont décédés ?

-Non, ils ont eu beaucoup de chance.

-Ou alors c'était fait exprès.

-J'ai pensé comme toi. Les personnes qui sont derrière tous ça veulent détruire Bella Swan. Mais nous devons trouver vite qui est oui qui sont les coupables avant de découvrir le corps de notre petite protégée.

-Je suis d'accord. Je n'ai pas envie de découvrir son cadavre dans quelques jours. Travaillons plus, cherchons partout et la chance va bien finir par tourner. »

Je l'espère sincèrement.

 **Pov Bella**

En y repensant calmement, je pense que j'ai été injuste envers Jasper. Je l'ai accusé, sans vraiment lui demander son avis, d'être présent lors de l'accident de mon père. Pour y remédier, je lui ai envoyé un message via son téléphone portable pour que nous puissions en discuter dans un endroit éloigné de tout. Les murs de la ville pourrait avoir des oreilles indiscrètes.

Je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelle de mon avocat, mais l'affaire de Jasper doit être tout aussi compliqué que la mienne. Les Cullen sont des gens influents.

Jasper m'a confirmé notre rendez-vous pour dix-sept heure le jour même, dans la forêt de notre enfance. Il y a une petite cabane, des jeux et un peu plus loin une fontaine. J'y allais souvent avec Edward.

Comme je suis en avance, j'en profite pour un moment de sérénité. Je n'en ai pas eu depuis mon arrivée, et cela m'avait manqué. Je vis dans un de fous en ce moment.

La voie de Jasper m'interpelle, me surprend : «- Bonjour Bella. »

Je me suis retournée et je l'ai observé quelques instants. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet et fatigué. Je le trouvais encore plus beau.

« -Bonjour Jasper. Désolée, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce lieu est magique et j'oublie tout quand je suis ici.

-Oui c'est vrai. J'en ai profité cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venue, j'ai voulu en profiter.

-Tu as bien. J'ai été surpris de ton message Bella. Tu m'en voulais l'autre jour.

-Oui mais j'ai réagi sous le coup de l'émotion, je suis désolée Jasper.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends avec tout ce qui t'arrive tu as fini par craquer.

-Oui mais je n'aurais pas du t'accuser sans t'avoir écouté. Je t'écoute Jasper. Que faisais tu sur le lieu de l'accident ?

-J'ai reçu un appel anonyme qui m'a envoyé sur cette route maudite comme quoi tu serais en danger. Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde. J'ai foncé et c'est là que j'ai vu la voiture de ton père qui sortait de la route. J'ai appelé tout de suite les secours et j'ai été voir ton père, il respirait toujours.

-Tu as le numéro de téléphone ? Tu as reconnu la voix ?

-Non puisque c'était un appel masqué et la voix était déformée.

-Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés. On a voulu te mettre sur le dos l'accident de mon père. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

-J'accepte tes excuses. Je dois te laisser Bella. Je te donne des nouvelles au plus vite. Je dois voir Alice, je veux divorcer et je suis prêt à accepter la prison.

-D'accord. Sois prudent. »

La conversation avec jasper m'a fait le plus grand bien. Il se fait vraiment du souci pour moi, ce qui me touche énormément.

Je commence à tomber amoureuse de lui et mes sentiments pour lui sont de plus en plus forts. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ici mais surement un certain temps, il commence à faire nuit.

Je vais rejoindre ma voiture mais quand je lève les yeux, il y a une personne juste en face de moi, il s'agit d'Alice et elle a l'air furieuse.

« - Bonjour Bella »

C'est comme si elle venait d'essayer d'imiter Jasper il y a quelques instants. Etait-elle là, à nous surveiller ? Est-ce que Jasper est au courant ? Non… Je ne pense pas.

Elle a bien manigancé son coup. Elle a dû le pister depuis son téléphone et le suivre ensuite en lisant le message.

Je m'avance doucement, prudente : « - Bonjour Alice.

-Je crois que les politesses ne sont plus d'usage, je sais que tu étais présente l'autre jour à mon domicile » Elle grimaça « Ou plutôt à notre domicile, à moi et Jasper. Par conséquent tu dois aussi savoir que je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui. »

Je monte les mains en l'air, saisissant son message mais n'y était pas en accord : « -Tu es la seule fautive de son désir de partir. Je n'y suis pour rien. TU le fais chanter ! Si ça se trouve, ce que tu lui reproches n'est même pas arrivé !

-Tout à fait vrai.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien comprise Bella » Elle avait fait rouler le R plus longuement, me narguant. « Jasper n'est coupable de rien. Il est aussi blanc que la neige… Alors que toi…

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Et tu le sais ! Pourquoi aurais-je tué Edward ?

-Oh… Pourquoi ? » Elle se gratta le front, faisant semblant de réfléchir. « Pour son abandon. Ne t'a-t-il pas laissée ?

-Quoi ? Non… C'est moi qui suis partie.

-Je n'en ai pas la même version. Il m'a raconté tout autre chose à ton sujet ma jolie Bella. » Elle ricane et de son trousseau de clefs me lacère la carrosserie de la voiture. Elle ose me défier, voir si je tente quelque chose. Je remarque la sienne garée non loin.

Je serre les dents : « -Je m'en fiche. Qu'il t'ais raconté tout et n'importe quoi m'indiffère. L'as-tu tué ? »

Alice se stoppe, me dévisage clairement stupéfaite : « -Tu me demandes réellement cette absurdité ? Je l'aimais. Que dis-je. Je l'aime. »

C'est à ce moment que je constate qu'une ombre se cache derrière l'un des arbres. Une silhouette qui me rappelle quelqu'un.

Je chuchote : « -Edward… ?»

A suivre….

Surprise ! Edward n'est pas mort. Est-ce quelqu'un s'en doutait ? On arrive à la fin de cette histoire donc j'aimerais avoir vos avis surtout aux lecteurs fantômes pour savoir ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait.

Je vous dis à bientôt et bonne journée.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour, tiens à m'excuser pour cette absence et j'espère que vous serez toujours là pour la suite de cette histoire._

 _Merci pour vos messages, vos mises en following + favoris._

 _Merci à Noominaome pour sa participation._

 **Chapitre 9:**

 **POV Bella:**

Ai-je une hallucination ?

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, Edward est juste en face de moi et en parfaite santé. Rien ne présage du bon pour moi, je le sens. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire à l'apparition de son spectre. Il est purement et simplement là. Il est tel qu'autrefois, se rapproche d'une manière tout à fait normal. Je ne comprends plus rien du tout.

En le voyant encore en vie, tout un tas de questions me viens en tête et étonnement beaucoup de réponses également. Alice et lui étaient responsables de tous mes malheurs, de tout ce qui m'étais arrivée et certainement aussi l'accident de mes parents. Si c'est le cas, ce sont des personnages ignobles. Sans coeur. Machiavéliques.

J'ai mis tu temps à m'en appercevoir mais je constate qu'il n'est pas seul. Ses parents son présents, Esmée et Carlisle. Sont-ils au courant ? Pourquoi?

J'avoue ne pas savoir comment me sortir de cette galère. Jasper vient de partir, me laissant seule pour défier quatre personnes. Je suis fichue. Ils ont l'air furieux, tous autant qu'ils sont et si je m'en sors ce serait un miracle. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables. Un faux meutre... Pourquoi pas un vrai?

Edward se poste pile en face de moi, qui suis tétanisée:

« - Bonjour Bella. Tu as l'air choquée de me voir en vie. Je me demande bien pourquoi... vu que c'est toi qui m'a tué.

\- Pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?" Question futile mais qui doit avoir une réponse.

"- La vengeance Bella, il nous a fallu des années pour monter le plan parfait, trouver le cadavre avec tes empreintes, mes vêtements, heureusement j'avais Alice et mes parents pour m'aider. Quand tu es partie loin de moi, j'étais anéanti mais toi tu t'en fichais puisqu'il n'y avait que toi et toi qui comptait. Tu as fait ta vie mais moi non, j'avais cet espoir que tu reviennes mais non rien du tout plus de messages, plus d'appels, plus rien. J'ai fait une tentative de suicide mais je n'ai pas réussi. Et après la tristesse m'est venue une rage contre toi, tu devais payer pour mes malheurs et j'ai réussi. "

Choqué était un euphémisme... Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

"- Mais ! c'était il y a des années, tu n'as jamais à réussi à tourner la page ?

\- Non car tu étais la femme de ma vie. Je l'ai toujours su. La première fois que je t'ai vu je me suis dit c'est avec elle que je veux me marier, avoir des enfants.

\- Mais nous avions à peine dix ans, je t'aimais sincèrement mais j'ai eu peur de ce que je ressentais c'était bien trop intense pour nous. Je suis partie avec beaucoup de difficultés. J'ai mis du temps pour m'en remettre mais j'ai réussi à tourner la page même si je n'ai jamais retrouvé l'amour."

Il semble grogner entre ses dents et me crache: " - Menteuse ! Et Jacob ? Jasper ? Tu vas payer maintenant. »

Il a l'air de vraiment penser ce qu'il me dit, mais pour ma part je pense que nous étions trop jeunes à l'époque. J'ai ressentis le besoin de m'éloigner de lui, de ma vie, de tout. Mon but n'avait pas été de lui nuire mais je devais me reprendre en main pour mieux gérer ma vie et quand j'ai vu cette école près de ma mère, je n'ai pas songer aux conséquences. Je suis partie sans hésiter. j'étouffais.

Encore aujourd'hui je ne regrette absolument rien. Bien sûr j'ai eu des remords au début mais plus j'avançais dans ma nouvelle vie, plus mon ancien-moi disparaissait. J'avais vite rayé Edward et la famille Cullen de ma vie.

Ils parlent chacun leur tour mais je n'y prête guère attention. Donnant forcément tord à chacun de mes choix et raison aux leurs. Est-ce sage de prétendre qu'Edward était mort? Non.

Je reprends cependant vite repris mes esprits lorsqu'Edwar sort une arme à feu, Alice un pognard, Esmée un Arc et Carlisle de l'essence avec un briquet.

Un arc ? Esmée a t-elle l'intention de me chasser? Quel était de foutoir?

Sur le coup, je suis restée de marbre, jusqu'à ce que la panique me submerge:

"- Edward s'il te plait ! Cela ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Tu es en colère, je peux le comprendre mais s'il te plait, pense à mes parents, ils ne peuvent pas perdre leur fille unique, ils ne s'en remettraient jamais.

\- Mais je m'en fiche royalement et moi ils ont pensé à moi quand tu es partie. Ton père me regardait avec pitié, ta mère ne m'a jamais appelé pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

\- C'est normal, elle a été présente pour moi car il s'agit de ma mère à moi et non de la tienne... même si elle t'adorait.

\- Que de paroles, il est temps d'en finir avec toi. Et rassure toi tu vas souffrir énormément. »

Et observant les quatre personnes juste en face, je ne peux que le croire, ils ont tous un regard dément et diabolique. Une famille de fou. A ce moment précis, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau. Jasper viens de partir, les deux policiers ne savent pas où je me trouve mon papa encore moins, à moins d'un miracle je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir.

.

Pourtant je m'en suis sortie.

J'ai pris une balle de revolver en pleine épaule droite mais tout va bien. Plus ou moins, la morphine aidant bien à diminuer la douleur post opératoire. Fort heureusement, Edward n'était pas un tireur d'élite. . J'ai survécu, non, j'ai été secourue.

Jasper avait suivi tous les faits et gestes de sa "belle-famille". C'est à l'hôpital qu'il m'a tout expliqué:

"-Les deux policiers, Charlotte et Peter, tu sais... Ils m'ont demandé pour s'assurer de ma sincérité envers toi d'espionner Alice. Cela ne m'a pas enchanté mais j'ai simuler l'annulation du divorce et vouloir ne plus rien à faire avec toi... J'ai fait semblant de te hair. "

Je le regarde sans émotion, allongée sur le lit, épuisée: "-et alors?

-Elle m'a tout dévoilée... totalement sans ce soucier de mon volte-face..." Il est lui-même à demi-conscient que son ex-femme était stupide.

Ses doigts traçent de douces caresses sur le dos de ma main. Je soupire: "-Tout est terminé ."

Il me sourit, m'embrasse. Notre premier baiser. Je sens que ce ne sera pas le dernier.

.

 _J'attends vos impressions , merci d'être encore présents (tes) !_


End file.
